The present disclosure relates generally to hunting decoys, and more particularly to motive devices, i.e., thrust bar systems for waterfowl deployment systems, e.g., duck decoy deployment systems.
Most known waterfowl decoy deployment systems are used by hunters to attract waterfowl, such as ducks, so that wild waterfowl are attracted to the decoys and will be brought into shooting range. Many of these known waterfowl decoy deployment systems use submerged components that are spreadable when deploying and collapsible when retrieving. Such known deployment systems typically include a plurality of decoys tethered in some manner to one or more extendable and retractable arms. Many of these known deployment systems experience similar problems.
One such problem is that once the systems are deployed, the decoys do not exhibit natural motion while floating on the surface of the water. For those deployment systems with a plurality of decoys, motion induced through water current and wind patterns does not appear natural to ducks. Also, use of individual motive devices on each individual duck decoy induces decoy motion that also does not appear natural to ducks, since ducks in a group tend to have some degree of synchronization in their movements.